Ice Princess meets Fire Prince
by Xx.BbyBunny.xX
Summary: Wielding the two most powerful alice in the world she can kill anyone she please, therefor teachers cower in fear and respect her. Mikan Sakura a drop dead gorgeous 16 year old who enters Alice Academy meets Natsume... will chemicals react?
1. Introduction

Ice Princess meets Fire Prince

This is my first fan fiction story. I'll keep updating if you people like it. Hopes you enjoy

I DON'T own Gakuen Alice or it's characters

Age: Girls (16) Boys 17()

(Note: Some of the characters can be younger or older so it's written under their names.)

**-Mikan Sakura**

Star: Special Star

Alice: Nullification, SEC (Steal/Copy/Erase)

-Mikan loves dressing in black and red her favorite color. She refuse to wear her uniform only wears the cloths she picks. Her best friend is Hotaru Imai. She had an angel wing tattoo on her back, so she can turn into an angel whenever she likes (mostly on missions).

-**Natsume Hyuuga**

Star: Special Star

Alice: Fire

-He's popular in Alice Academy; hot and handsome. He is rebellious sometimes to people that gets him annoyed or people that he hates. His best friend is Ruka Nogi.

**-Hotaru Imai**

Star: Triple

Alice: Invention

-Best friends with Mikan since childhood. Is a money lover and loves to blackmail people. Sometimes is caring, but doesn't show it.

**-Ruka Nogi**

Star: Triple

Alice: Animal Pheromone

-Best friends with Natsume, he's nice and cares for his friends. Always gets mad whenever Hotaru takes picture of him.

**-Anna & Nonoko**

Star: Double (both)

Alice: Cooking (A) Chemistries (N)

-Best friends with Nonoko (A)

Best friends with Anna (N)

**-Koko & Yuu**

Star: Double (K) Triple (Y)

Alice: Mind Reading (K) Illusion (Y)

-hands out with Natsume

**-Sumire Shoda**

Star: Double

Alice: Cat-Dog Transformation

-Freaky fan girl of NATSUME/RUKA Fan Club, also president of NATSUME/RUKA Fan Club

-**Youichi Hijiri **

Star: Triple

Alice: Ghost Manipulation

-Mini version of Natsume. Love Mikan like a sister or a mother. Like a brother to Natsume


	2. New Student

_Setting: _Alice Academy, school for special children with powers called "Alice." The school campus is extremely large, with an elementary, Middle, and High School Division.

**Chapter One New Student**

**Mikan's POV**

The name's Mikan Sakura, 16 years old. I'm currently in a Bong black limo going to a school called Alice Academy. My uncle owns the school so I can practically do what I want. My Onii-san's also there, he's the Danger Ability teacher people fear him, but not me he and even defeat me in a fight. Anyways, the creepy gay blonde haired dude that was supposedly my homeroom teacher, what's his name oh yeah Narumi, or something like that, explained to me that I have two of the rarest kind of alice in the world.

(Narumi already explained the process in of Alice Academy such as Star rank, rules, regulations, etc.)

If you still don't know me then well I don't mean to brag or anything but, my curves are to die for, my skin is as smooth as glass yet soft, I have silky brown hair that reaches to my knees and Chocolate brown orbs.

After finally reacting the school the blonde dude which I decided to call "Girly" said, "Mikan-chan, for now, you'll be a Special Star student, and you have to pick a default alice, ok?"

"Tch whatever girly," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Kawaii! Acting so cold!" Girly squealed.

Girly was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt which was seriously making me blind and a pair of pink pants. And did I mention that I'm not the most girliest person in the world, I'm more in touch with my masculine side if I do say so myself.

"Here Mikan-chan here's your uniform," said girly

"Tch" I swatted the uniform away and muttered "I don't need a uniform Girly."

He just sweat dropped and said nervously "well lets go to your homeroom now."

Silently walking to the classroom he told me to stand outside till he calls her.

**Normal POV**

The classroom was loud, everyone was out of the seats some flying around, one girl was working on some weird invention, and another guy had his feet up with a manga covering his face. As Narumi walked in the classroom everyone went to their respective seats.

"OHAYOO Everyone!" shouted the gay teacher.

"Ohayoo," some shouted back as some just sweat dropped.

"Well class we have a new student join us today! Please welcome Mikan Sakura!" shouted the gay teacher as everyone turned to the door.

The door opened and in walked a gorgeous girl with brunet hair up to her knees. She didn't wear the uniform but instead she wore a black tank top with black short shorts, she had a black long sleeve coat that reaches to her knees and black fingerless gloves, only two buttons of the coat were buttoned reveling her tank top and shorts. She also wore knee high boots and had her hair tied in a pony tied with a black and red ribbon. She had several piercing on her ears and a belly ring.

As she walked to were the teacher was every guys were drooling and had hearts in their eyes except for two boy sitting in the back of the classroom. The girls on the other had were giving Mikan death glares with didn't bother her at all, well all but the girl that was working on the invention.

Once she reached the front of the classroom Narumi asked her to introduce herself. Mikan just stood there and ignored the teacher. Everyone sweat dropped and so Narumi just assigned her seat and partner.

"well class it seems Mikan-chan doesn't want to speak so her partner is… let's see…. Oh how about you Natsume? Mikan-chan you can to sit next to the kid with the manga covering his face."

After one last glare from Mikan she walked to her seat and sat down glaring back at anyone who was glaring or staring at her.

"Anyways free period!" shouted Narumi as she skipped out the door.

Once the door classed everyone gathered around Mikan, while she thought, _this is going to be a long day._

…

/\

I

I

I

I

Well, here's my first chapter I hope you liked it and please review.

(BTW)

I

V

I repeat I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice!


End file.
